


【CM】几个谁（七）

by NANGUAGENG



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NANGUAGENG/pseuds/NANGUAGENG
Summary: 里奥给克里斯口交，而克里斯后悔了。





	【CM】几个谁（七）

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是被敏感的半个车的安身之处，全文剧情请转隔壁老福特！等全部更新完了会放上全文。

“当洪水泛滥之时，耶和华坐著为王。”

 

葡萄牙人的阴茎就在他的手里，他的手掌不够全部抚上它。他似乎可以感受到那硬物里快速流动的血液，他甚至能感受到血管像心脏一般有力地跳动，源源不断地注入着能力，是那爆发的能量。  
不得不说克里斯的阴茎长的确实好看。那是一个巨物，足够的粗长，它微微翘起的弧度如同一只充满了攻击力的号角。它的颜色算得上是他见过看起来最健康的了，小麦色，阴毛修的整齐。早有人说罗纳尔多的身体可以称得上是艺术品，现在看来连私处也不例外。

里奥感受到压迫感，不是来自于这根大家伙，而是克里斯的眼神。他知道只要自己稍微抬起头就能看到克里斯那属于捕食者的眼神，他眼里的渴望恐怕早就溢出眼底。

 

“里奥。”  
“里奥...”  
克里斯轻轻的呼唤，他的声音甚至带上了撒娇的意味。他渴望里奥的触摸，渴望他灵巧的舌头，渴望他可爱的屁股。他想上他，就现在。

“你可别想在没有润滑剂的情况下用我的屁股。”  
里奥戏谑着摸了摸克里斯的大腿，那是线条多么明显的大腿，甚至可以看的清清楚楚在结构上有几块肌肉。“不过...”  
他一下子低下了头含住了克里斯的龟头，舌头抵住连接处的敏感地带。葡萄牙人显然没有料到，他的大腿肌肉猛地一缩，“操！” 

克里斯发誓里奥绝对在笑，虽然在嘴上并不能看出来，但阿根廷人的眉眼里闪烁的都是干完坏事的狡黠。很快，他的大脑在坐在马桶上的人开始舔环状沟的时候就停止了思考。

刚洗完澡的克里斯很干净，里奥感觉到的只有他男性的强烈麝香，充斥着他的整个鼻腔。接着他开始吮吸，轻重有度地，一下一下用口腔挤压着。随着克里斯的喘息声越来越急促，他却放慢了动作。里奥用舌头舔舐起柱身，沿着阴茎上跳动的青筋一直向上，手指环绕在根部套弄着。他在舔的时候抬眼看了眼克里斯，克里斯也在看他，对方顺势抚上了他的后脑勺。

已经是极限了。克里斯再也忍受不住，就在里奥那高热的口腔里，他已经被逼上了最高点。他下意识地把里奥的脑袋往自己方向摁，却不想对方用力地吮吸着直接让阴茎顶向了最深处。他射了，而里奥直接让精液顺着自己的喉管咽了下去。

如果再给克里斯一次机会，他绝对不会让里奥给他口交，不仅是口交，他应该在里奥脱下裤子的那一刻就拔腿离开这个鬼地方。而世上并没有后悔药，他看着洗手台上用水漱口的里奥，心里愧疚地说不出话来。这种感觉很像跟一个未成年人上床了，克里斯捂着额头，一遍一遍告诉自己刚刚都发生了些什么。

在大脑终于开始有条理的运转之后，克里斯用抽纸把自己的下体上的粘液擦拭干净，拔起浴缸的塞子，披上挂在架子上的浴袍。“你可以洗个澡。”他推开浴室的门。

这是克里斯能想到的最体面的逃跑方式，尽管表面上他镇定的像个没事人一样，但他打心眼里觉得自己就是个逃兵——有哪个没良心的会在别人给你口了一发之后抬腿就走？当然如果给你口交的人是里奥梅西，还是白纸黑字的“死对头”，你就不会想要留下来的。

上帝啊，克里斯绝不会想用“乖男孩”去形容里奥，起码不是现在。这件事情发生的太不着头尾，他的身体告诉他他还渴望着阿根廷人的触摸，脑海里回放的还是他含着自己阴茎是红润的嘴唇，但大脑却在一栏一栏地为他拉起警戒线。

 

“你得知道什么是对你最好的，绝不是现在。”

 

克里斯走出屋子径直朝海滩走去，一步一步，直到海水漫过脚趾。他脱下浴袍，随意扔在沙滩上，接着海水漫过他的肩膀，接着咸腥的味道灌入他的鼻腔。

他的眼里一片蔚蓝，沿着海岸线游了那么几个小时。这有点像是一个自我净化的过程，但或许只是一种心理安慰罢了，这一点，在他把自己折腾的精疲力尽回到别墅后才发觉。

 

里奥在打FIFA，他盘着腿坐在沙发上，一边操控着游戏柄身体一边摇摆。他的余光瞟到了湿漉漉回来的克里斯，就直接放下了游戏柄。他通常不会这么做，但今天不一样，哪里都不一样了。克里斯走近了，他盯着着电视机上的实况，当即之下里奥就被进了一球。于是他做到里奥旁边，越过对方的身子拿起了游戏柄，开始操控起来。

“你闻起来就像只落水狗。”  
里奥稍微委婉了一些，他发誓当克里斯的脑袋凑到面前的时候闻起来就像条死鱼，难闻的海水味。  
克里斯咧了咧牙，他并没有回复，手上快速的动着，他刚刚操控后卫把对方的球铲飞，接下来一个大脚长传，右前锋接到了球，他马上就要进球了。

“给我，克里斯，守门员过来抢球了。”  
“开什么玩笑，这才进禁...”

然后，克里斯眼睁睁地看着对方守门员一个飞奔把自己前锋脚下的球抢断了抱在怀里，握着手柄的人的表情就跟见鬼了一样。守门员还没发球游戏就结束了，“3-2 YOU FAILED”几个大字出现在电视机屏幕上。

“忘了跟你说，对方守门员是诺伊尔。”里奥挠了挠自己的头发，安抚性地看着克里斯。  
“那3-2还挺不容易的。”葡萄牙人这才松开了手柄，“难以置信，他在游戏里也这么强吗？”  
“能力值有89。”里奥回答。

两个人看着对方一小会，突然开始爆笑。“我被他扑掉过好几个。”克里斯笑得捂住了自己的脑袋，每次皇马对战拜仁想要进球都没有那么简单——拜仁那个恐怖的门将。“谁不是呢。”里奥笑着笑着开始咳嗽，他被自己呛到了。

 

东倒西歪笑完了之后里奥从一个纸箱子里翻出了另一个手柄，他提议两个人来打一场。很自然的，两人都选了自己的主队，又一场国家德比。最后的结果是3-3平，但他们接着又来了几局，这两个固执的人必须分出胜负。

在天黑之前，克里斯侧着窝在沙发里合上了眼睛，他数不清自己跟里奥到底玩了几场。打游戏太耗身体，自己不知不觉先睡着了。  
里奥在提醒克里斯要丢球了的时候才听见了身后人浅浅的呼吸声，他终于放下游戏柄，看着葡萄牙人的睡脸忍不住勾起嘴角。

“晚安，克里斯。”

 

阿根廷人这才发现自己有很重要的事情没有跟对方讲——关于离开这个地方的那个梦。

 

TBC


End file.
